Spiraling Maelstrom
by Reaver Kyuubi
Summary: What if Jiraiya taught Naruto the Rasengan instead of Kuchiyose? What if the invasion didn't start until the finals were finished? What could this change? Pairing undecided.


**A/N:** Hey, this is my first fan fiction that I'm putting up on this site. So please review to tell me how I'm doing. Naruto is a little OC, and that's the way I want it. Otherwise this wouldn't be a fan fiction if he wasn't. I haven't decided on a pairing, nor do I really care as it doesn't have to much effect on the outcome of the fic, so I decided to put up a poll on my profile to let you vote. So have at it.

I Do Not Own Naruto

* * *

Looking over towards the women's onsen, Naruto was glaring at the white haired man in front of him. The reason being, he just knocked out his closet pervert of a teacher, Ebisu. Now, he had to admit he was strong to do that as Ebisu had proved that he could catch him quite easily. But that wasn't on his mind right now.

_'This bastard knocked out my sensei! Now how am I going to train to beat Neji!'_

"HEY! How am I suppose to train now! You just knocked out my trainer!" Naruto yelled angrily. He had a right to be. The fact was that Ebisu really hadn't given him to much on how to actually do this water walking exercise. So he had to pin the blame on the obvious pervert in front of him.

Jiraiya sighed in annoyance as he looked at the kid. He was trying to get some research done for his next addition for his book, but he kept getting interrupted. First it was Sarutobi wanting to know why he was back, then it was his spy network finding out more information on Akatsuki, the jounin trying to stop his peeping and now this kid that he was trying.

All he wanted was some peace to peep. He deserved that much didn't he? Shaking the thought out of his head, he was about to answer the brat when he looked at him closely. _'Hm. Sunshine blonde hair, electric blue eyes, tanned skin, out going, easily angered and three whisker marks on each cheek... Oh shit. This is Minato and Kushina's son. Dammit, now I have to train him. But I'm not going to make it easy for him.'_

"Gaki, it's not my fault you have an incompetent teacher. Just do it on your own." Jiraiya answered him before turning back towards the onsen and his peeping on the women inside.

Of course this made Naruto angrier than before. He didn't know what he was going to do as he knew the man was much stronger than him just due to the fact that he knocked Ebisu out in one blow. He gritted his teeth and thought about giving him a Thousand Years of Death, but he would have to manage to walk on water to do so. So what could he do.

Suddenly he smirked evilly as he realized the most perfect way to get back at him.

"HEY PERVERT! THOSE GIRLS IN THE ONSEN ARE HOT AREN'T THEY!"

Jiraiya's eyes widen as he heard this and noticed all the women getting up and grabbing their towels and any other object they could to beat the pervert into the ground with. But that wasn't disturbing him. He had just realized one of the women in the room was none other than the Ice Queen of Konoha, Yuuhi Kurenai.

He quickly turned around and looked at the smirking boy as he started trying to walk on water again, acting like he knew what he was trying to do. Of course Jiraiya wouldn't believe him for the smirk on his face, but the twenty women wielding all sorts of weapons did as they glared at the white haired pervert with notebook with smut in his hands. Kurenai noticed this and her face became bright red in anger, not caring that he was a legendary sannin.

"Girls, let's teach this pervert a lesson."

Jiraiya paled as he turned around looking paler than Orochimaru as he noticed the women with killing intent pouring off them in waves that made Kyuubi slightly frightened. _'Damn. This kid is going to pay... NOT THE PRECIOUS!'_

He screamed in agony as Kurenai brought her foot up into manhood. The other women quickly picked up with where she left up and started beating the hell out of Jiraiya as she turned to owner of the voice that alerted them to see Naruto fall into the hundred plus degree water as he tried to walk on it. She also noted Ebisu knocked out nearby and sighed deeply as she figured Jiraiya had to be at fault for this.

She quickly went back inside the onsen and dried herself off and got dressed as the others continued beating the pervert to a bloody pulp. She walked out to see the others finish up the beating and shook her head at the bloody mess known as the strongest of the sannin. Shaking that off, she turned to Naruto as he fell into the water once more and sighed.

Kurenai knew she shouldn't do this as Naruto was a possible opponent for Shino in the finals, but she could see that he was having trouble and knew that Ebisu wouldn't teach him how to do it correctly, just expected him to be able to do it. Shaking that thought off, she looked at Naruto as he pulled himself out of the overly hot water.

"Having trouble I see."

Naruto looked up to see Hinata and Kiba's sensei in front of him as he pulled himself out of the water. He nodded a bit before answering. "Yeah. The closet pervert didn't tell me how to do this before he was knocked out by the open pervert."

Kurenai nodded in understanding before shooting a glare at both perverts. She sighed as she walked onto the water and paced it a few times before turning to him. "This is how it's done. You need to keep a constant amount of chakra just like you do when your tree walking, but you have to keep changing the amount you put out to match the density of the water beneath you as it's ever changing. It's easier to start out with cold water before you move to hot water as the water molecules don't move as fast or erratically."

The Kyuubi jinchuuriki nodded in understanding as he was about to try it when Kurenai put his hand on his chest. He looked up at her confused as she shook his head at him. "Go try it at a creek or lake since the water will be cooler there and it will be easier to attempt walking on it than here."

Naruto's eyes widen for a brief second before nodding happily. "Thanks Kurenai-sensei!"

She smiled a bit at him before nodding as he ran off into the distance to go train. Soon as he was out of sight, she turned towards the knocked out closet pervert and kicked him in the groin for not even attempting to train Naruto. Even if he was the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, he deserved to be trained properly.

As she was just about to leave, Jiraiya suddenly jumped up from the ground looking no worse for the wear, even though he had just been a bloody mess not a few seconds ago. Kurenai blinked in surprise at him, trying to figure out how he wasn't in pain, but shook that off as she noticed him pocket his notebook. She growled lightly at that and was about to give him a piece of her mind, when Jiraiya started looking around.

"Dammit. Where is the gaki?"

Kurenai just glared at him, figuring he wanted payback for getting him beaten, as he normally wasn't... Okay maybe just wanted payback. "Why do you want to know, pervert."

Jiraiya ignored her comment as he looked around before jumping off in the same direction that Naruto ran off to. Kurenai narrowed her eyes at this and created a shadow clone to tell Shino to train with his family today because she had more important business to deal with. She was sure he would understand as there wasn't much she could train him in other than testing his abilities.

Covering herself in a high level genjutsu, she followed the pervert as he tracked down where Naruto went.

* * *

Naruto growled in frustration as he fell into the water again. He understood what Hinata's sensei had said, but he just couldn't do it. Every time he tried to send chakra to his feet, it would pulse and disrupt making him fall in. He was wondering what was causing this as he never had this problem before. It was really frustrating him.

He took a few more deep breathes as he put his hands in the ram seal and concentration his chakra to his feet. His eyes narrowed as it wasn't flowing normally as it had before the Chunin Exams. He shook his head as he concentrated even more as he continued sending chakra to his feet before walking onto the water.

His first step seemed alright as he placed another foot onto the water carefully. Everything was looking good as he continued to take small steps onto the water. Seeing as it was working, he decided to take a large step into the creek. That's when his chakra pulsed, sending him into the water.

Naruto cursed loudly as he swam back to shore and sat down looking at the water, trying to figure out what was wrong. He was doing fine till he had to start taking big steps cause his chakra would pulse causing him to plummet into the cool water. He had to admit, it was a bit easier than the burning water of the hot springs and didn't hurt as much, but overall it wasn't that much different.

He turned around quickly hearing something in the bushes to see the white haired pervert glaring at him. He would have scoffed at him, but his past told him that this could get bad if he was anything like the villagers. So he subtly inched his hand closer to his weapons pouch, just in case. "What do you want open pervert."

Jiraiya ignored him calling him a pervert as he noticed the boy tense up as his hand slowly reached towards his pouch. He narrowed his eyes at this. _'Sensei, just how badly was he mistreated? Even a shinobi shouldn't be this alert and on guard all the time, especially when they are home. When I visit you tonight, I'm going to get my answers.'_

Shaking that thought off, Jiraiya smirked at the young teen. "Gaki, due you have any clue who your talking to. I'm not just a pervert." At this, he began to dance a bit as a weird genjutsu appeared behind with a puff of smoke revealing a large toad, which he somehow managed to get on top of. "I am Jiraiya of the legendary three, the great toad hermit! The writer of Icha Icha Paradise!"

A large bead of sweat fell from the back of Naruto's head as Jiraiya introduced himself to him. _'What the hell is with this guy? I swear he just got pummeled into oblivion and now he's in front of me dancing like a moron and calls himself a super pervert. This must be Kakashi-sensei's romodel when he grew up.'_

From the tree tops nearby, Kurenai had a larger bead of sweat falling from her head as she shook her head in shame. _'Why does it seem that every great male shinobi is a glorified pervert. I mean can't there be at least on decent one that doesn't go around screaming about the power of youth?'_

"So your a super pervert that writes the smut sensei reads huh? I don't see how that's going to help me." With that said, he turned around leaving a fuming super pervert on his toad. He was going to be nice to the brat and this how he was going to be treated. He thought about just ignoring Minato's final wishes, but he knew he couldn't so he was stuck doing this.

"Hey gaki, I'm not just a pervert you moron. I happen to be one of the most well renown shinobi across the elemental countries." Jiraiya smirked as he saw Naruto's interest rise a bit. He could tell it was as he happened to know his sensei was Kakashi and that he happened to be an open pervert as well, crediting him a bit.

These exact thoughts were going through Naruto's head as he looked back at the super pervert. He knew his sensei was strong, and a pervert. The same went with the old man as he, on occasion, caught him reading the filthily orange book. So he gave a bit of credit to the man, seeing that he was practically unharmed after a beating like that and being able to track him down so quickly had to take some ninja skills.

Jiraiya smirked seeing Naruto's interest peek a bit more as he thought about what little he had shown him when he decided to seal the deal with his trump card. "Plus, I hear you want to be Hokage from what I picked up since I've been in town. You want to know a secret."

Kurenai's eyes widen as she watched the events unfold in front of her. _'What the... No way! Is he actually trying to get Naruto under his wing? But why?! And he does, he better not pervert him anymore than he is! That was Sandaime-sama's fault for leaving his book on his desk with Naruto in the room alone!'_

Naruto blinked at the perverted ninja in front of him. What was this secret? Could it be that something that would help him achieve his goals? If it did, he had to know. He was going to be the Hokage and earn everyone's respect and acknowledgement. "What?"

The toad hermit refrained from smirking as he heard Naruto's curious question. He had fallen for it like a mouse to a cheese covered mouse trap. Even though he was doing his best not to, he had to smirk a bit as he spoke "I trained the Yondaime personally and taught him everything I know."

Naruto's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates hearing this. The man in front of him, trained, scratch that, taught the Yondaime Hokage everything he knew. "Can you train me then?"

Kurenai had figured that response from Naruto soon as Jiraiya mention he had trained the Yondaime. Almost everyone that paid an ounce of attention knew five things about him. One, he loved ramen. Two, he wanted to be Hokage. Three, his unwavering conviction. Four, him wanted to surpass every Hokage ever to live. And five, he loved ramen.

She refrained from sweat dropping at herself as she couldn't figure out the fifth thing as Jiraiya smirked at Naruto before looking thoughtfully for a moment. "Hm. Since you stopped me from my peeking, I should say no, but I'll give you a chance."

Naruto beamed at the white hair man and would have started jumping around in joy, but Jiraiya interrupted him. "If, you prove to me of being worthy of my time."

The young jinchuuriki nodded his head viciously at him, not wanting to disappoint the man that trained the icon he strived to surpass. Jiraiya smirked a bit as he sat down. "Alright gaki, let's see what your trying to accomplish." In truth he already knew, but something felt off about him. Naruto was the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, so why wasn't he sensing it's presence within him?

After nodding, Naruto placed his hands in the ram seal and gather his chakra into his feet before tentatively walking onto the water. He started out like he did before with small steps for a bit, but soon as he tried to take a big step, his chakra pulsed and he plummeted into the water.

Both Jiraiya and Kurenai narrowed their eyes at this. It seemed as if his chakra was being thrown off by something. Kurenai wasn't sure what it was, but Jiraiya had a gut feeling as he had been tracking Orochimaru.

As Naruto came back to the shore, Jiraiya spoke up. "Gaki, it might help if you weren't wearing soaked clothes that weighed you down."

Kurenai narrowed her eyes hearing this. She knew the clothes had nothing to do with what happened. So why did he wanted him to take his clothes off? She began to panic slightly thinking Jiraiya had became a gay pedophile like the man he once considered his best friend. When she heard Jiraiya's next statement, she decided to move behind the creek so she could get a better look at what he was doing.

Naruto blinked at him, but it did make sense. So he quickly shredded his clothes. Jiraiya nodded at him seeing this. "Good, now relax a bit and channel your chakra for me."

He nodded as he relaxed a bit and took a deep breathe before placing his hands in a ram seal and began to channel his chakra just like he was getting ready to walk the water again. He closed his eyes as he concentrated, trying not to screw up his only chance to be trained by the man that trained the legendary Yondaime Hokage.

Jiraiya wasn't paying attention to this, but to the shape of his body. It was covered in bruises and even cuts and he could tell that he was undernourished from the fact that his ribs were showing, even though he had a bit of a gut from all the ramen he ate.

Putting that aside for now, he looked at the seal that appeared on his stomach and instantly recognized the problem before narrowing his eyes. _'I see. A Gogyo Fuin. Seems like Orochimaru work as it's a bit sloppy. So I was right, he wanted the last Uchiha and Naruto got in his way. Brave little shit you are gaki. Your lucky he couldn't kill you without fear of Akatsuki retaliating. What the... Oh it's just the genjutsu mistress. Probably doesn't trust me.'_

From her new position and unaware that Jiraiya had noticed her, Kurenai looked on to what Jiraiya was doing. At first, she noticed nothing wrong with how his chakra was flowing, but when she looked at his stomach, she noticed the seal on his stomach. She instantly knew what was wrong, as a odd number seal was never placed over an even number seal.

Shaking his head as he glanced over towards Kurenai, making her eyes widen as she had been caught spying, he turned back towards Naruto. "Hold on gaki, this is going to hurt a bit."

Naruto opened his eyes quickly hearing this. "Wha... Uff!"

_"Gogyo Kaiin!"_

Jiraiya slammed five fingers into the same places where the seal was before pulling back as it faded away. "There gaki, now try it."

Naruto looked up at him as he clutched his stomach in pain. Taking a moment to recover, he gathered his chakra much easier that before and gently walked onto the water, using baby steps. For some reason it was much easier than before. Taking a deep breath, he took a deep breath and took a large step, to find that he did it with ease.

His eyes widen seeing this and tried it again, to receive the same result. After testing it a few more times, he began to slowly jogged around the small area of the creek before running a bit, then just flat out sprinting along the creek. And he didn't fall in once. He was amazed at this. _'Whatever Ero-sennin did to me worked! Maybe he fixed what that snake guy did to me?'_

He turned back around at the pervert to find him smirking at him. "Well gaki, seeing how quickly you got the hang of this, I will teach you one jutsu. So who are you facing in the first round and everyone else in the tournament at that."

Naruto thought about it for a second before answering. "Well, let's see. Sasuke-teme is facing this really strong guy that can control sand. I think his name was Gaara. Um... oh. Shikamaru is facing the scary looking blonde fan wielder from the Suna team. I think her name was Temira or something like that. Oh, Shino is fighting the puppet guy from Suna. And the guy from the sound team that used some weird weapon that used sound as an attack has to face the winner of that fight."

Jiraiya nodded expecting that much. _'Hm. Tough crowd this year. I know this gaki has the opening match from what Ebisu said. Kakashi is probably training the Uchiha right now and might teach him that jutsu if he's facing the Suna jinchuuriki. I have no doubt that the Nara would beat Naruto in a one on one fight, but he'll be to drained if they ever fight as Nara's aren't know for stamina and chakra reserves. Puppeteers and Aburame's are never easy opponents to face. And the kid from the sound I have no clue about. But let's see who he's facing so I can make a judgment on which jutsu I should teach him.'_

"Alright gaki, you gave me the field, but who are you facing?"

Naruto's face fell hearing this before speaking in a low tone that didn't fit him. "A prodigy from the Hyuuga clan. Neji. But I will defeat him for what he did to Hinata-chan! That was unforgivable!"

Kurenai smiled lightly hearing Naruto saying this as Jiraiya narrowed his eyes. _'Kakashi, you fucked up here. The last Uchiha has a better chance in his fight than Naruto. Kuchiyose is out of the question. One strike from a Hyuuga jyuken and they are gone. I guess I'm going to have to teach him __that__ jutsu so he can have a chance.'_

Pulling out a scroll, he bit his thumb and rubbed some blood on the scroll before pulling out two water balloons. "Gaki, get your clothes on. I've got the perfect jutsu for you to learn."

Naruto's eyes brighten at this and quickly pulled on his orange jump suit and looked up at Jiraiya expectantly. Jiraiya of course had to refrain from sweat dropping as he hadn't even seen Naruto move, yet he somehow had his clothes on. Shaking that thought off, Jiraiya walked over to the largest tree. "Now pay attention gaki, this is the only time your going to see the complete version of this jutsu."

The young blonde nodded eagerly as he watched on, hoping it was something cool. Jiraiya had to smirk a bit at Naruto. He was more like his parents then he knew. Shaking that thought off, he held out his hand and began to gather chakra into the palm of his hand. It slowly began to spiral around in his palm as it slowly took the shape of an unbalanced sphere. Then, it slowly began to compress and form a true sphere.

Just as it did, Jiraiya pulled his hand back before slamming it against the tree, making the wood groan under the pressure...

Before the area hit was torn into thousands of pieces.

Kurenai's eyes widen as she saw the jutsu and began to shake lightly knowing the only other that could ever use it, because he created it.

The Yondaime Hokage.

She had to admit, she was stunned that he was teaching something this dangerous to the boy, yet it made sense. She knew that Neji practically out classed Naruto in every category except chakra reserves, sheer will and stamina, and quite possibly strength. Giving him a jutsu this powerful could even out the playing field, plus neutralize the Sharingan if he had to face Sasuke in the next round.

While she was going over all the benefits, Jiraiya tossed a water balloon towards Naruto, who caught and looked at Jiraiya unsure what to do with it. After all, the only times he had ever used water balloons were with his pranks.

Instead of saying anything, Jiraiya held out his hand with the water balloon in his palm. In seconds, large bulges began to appear along the outside of it before it suddenly popped. Naruto looked shocked at this as it seemed the balloon was popped with pure chakra. Jiraiya smirked at this before giving him an explanation.

"Alright gaki, here is what you have to do. You have to pop that water balloon with nothing but your chakra. I know it may sound hard to do, but it's not as difficult as you think. Anyways, you noticed the bulges. That was my chakra spinning the water around inside of it. That's the only hint I'm giving you, the rest you'll have to figure out on your own."

Naruto looked down hearing this, figuring the man had more important things to do then spend time training him. Jiraiya instantly noticed this and decided to act quickly. "Don't worry brat, I'm just going to get the things for the next stages of the jutsu. I'll be here if you can't figure out what your doing wrong. As I said no hints, I never said anything about not helping you use your own brain."

Suddenly, Naruto looked up at him with a look of shock before it turned to glee. He nodded his head vigorously as he began trying to break the water balloon on his own chakra. Jiraiya smirked a bit at him before turning to Kurenai and motioning her to follow him with a slight tilt of his head before rushing off.

Kurenai sighed lightly as she raced after him, seeing as he was a superior and it was an order, not a request by the look on his face.

Naruto of course didn't notice any of this as he was focused solely on the water balloon in his hands. _'Alright, gotta push chakra into my palm and spin it around fast and powerful enough to break this balloon.'_

He slowly began gathering chakra in his palm and began spinning it like how he thought Jiraiya had done it. When he saw a large bulge in the balloon spinning around, he focused on making it faster and stronger, trying to pop the balloon. But it wouldn't pop. No matter what he did, it wouldn't pop. He tried putting as much chakra into his hand as possible at one go, but it still wasn't working.

Naruto frowned deeply at this. This was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

Jiraiya stopped in a clearing about a hundred meters away from Naruto, just to make sure he couldn't hear him. A few moments later, Kurenai jumped into the clearing, no longer covered by her genjutsu.

For a few moments, he glared at her, first for the kick to the groin, but more for not trusting him to be alone with Naruto. Something was going on here, and he wanted to know what. So using his most commanding tone, which happened to be very intimidating, he spoke. "Yuuhi Kurenai, why exactly were you spying on us?"

Kurenai flinched at the tone of his voice. Jiraiya rarely ever used such a voice, but when he did, you'd better have an answer and answer quickly. So she did. "I followed you here not trusting you to be alone with Naruto. I was worried that you might do something to him."

He narrowed his eyes hearing this. There was something he was missing here. He had always known Naruto's life wasn't the best, but he was confident that Sarutobi was doing his best to keep anything from happening to him. Yet more and more it seemed like he wasn't able to.

"Kurenai, I am an elite shinobi. Though I might not show it at times, I am above such petty little things such as revenge for getting pummeled by a group of women wearing nothing but towels. And if you'd think I'd hate him because of what he holds, think again. I help design those seals. I know what they do, even if I don't have a full comprehension myself. And besides, if I wanted to beat the gaki to a pulp for what he did, do you think you could actually stop me if I did?"

Kurenai couldn't help but flinch at his words as she knew them to be true, she just couldn't help but know Naruto's life wasn't the best and knew what had happened to him over his life. And apparently Jiraiya didn't.

She looked up at him with her eyes watered a bit before speaking. "You don't know do you."

Jiraiya was definitely taken back by her response and definitely by the look she was giving him. He was one hundred percent sure there was something he was missing, and he wanted it now. Naruto was his godson, and he'd be damned if he didn't know something that was going on in his life. "Know what Yuuhi."

Kurenai looked up at him with tears beginning to fall from her eyes before taking a deep breath before answering. "Jiraiya-sama. Naruto's life has been anything but perfect. It's been nearly the exact opposite. By all honesty, it's a miracle he's still sane. No other living being could go through the torment and suffering he has gone through. The Suna Jinchuuriki was proof of that."

Each word that had came from Kurenai's mouth, Jiraiya's skin had paled a bit as his anger began to boil. But before he could say anything, Kurenai continued getting more and more emotional by the second.

"From what I know, just from reports, Naruto has been beaten each week of his life by the villagers. Even now, he refuses to fight back! And that isn't the worst part! On his birthdays, the beatings increase five fold! It was bad enough that he had to stay in Hokage-sama's sight the entire day these past few years! The last report I read on him from his last beating on his birthday..."

Jiraiya was shaking in rage. This was unforgivable in his book. If he had known this was going on, he would have taken him out of the village and trained himself only coming back to the village to report on his findings. Yet he couldn't believe his sensei kept this from him. He knew the old man was kind at heart and believed people could change. But after so many times, you'd think he found something else to do.

But one thing was bothering him. Kurenai didn't finish what she said and was shaking violently. He knew this couldn't be good, but he had to know. "Kurenai, what did the report say."

Kurenai looked up at him, pleading for him not to make her say it. She had no luck. She tried to keep her tears from falling and kept the vomit feeling down, only succeeding on the second of the two. "T-th... T-t-t... T-they... THEY FUCKING CRUSIFIED HIM! OKAY! THEY SET HIM ON A CROSS AND NAILED HIS HANDS AND LEGS DOWN BEFORE ATTEMPTING TO BURN HIM ALIVE!"

Jiraiya turned paler than a ghost, but that didn't last long as his blood flew through his veins at a frightening rate as his chakra began swirling around him in anger. He wasn't even trying to hide his presence in the village now. He only knew one thing and one thing only.

Orochimaru wasn't going to achieve one of his goals in killing sensei. Because he was going to do it personally.

Kurenai backed up in fear from the killing intent, blood lust and pure chakra radiating around Jiraiya. She was glad this wasn't directed at her, because she was sure she would have wet herself and then passed out. And she wasn't sure that she already hadn't already on the first part.

Suddenly a plum of smoke covered the toad hermit and fanned out quickly due to the pure power radiating off of Jiraiya. If Kurenai wasn't frightened before, she was now. She was witnessing what she had only heard stories from her father about Jiraiya.

His legendary Sage Mode.

The two old frogs on his shoulders looked surprised at being summoned like this and didn't see anything as a threat, but with the look on Jiraiya's face, they weren't going to say a damn thing and help him destroy whatever had him this pissed. Jiraiya looked back a bit a Kurenai and attempted to speak in a kinder voice than what he was feeling, but it didn't really work. "Kurenai, go tell Naruto he has the rest of the day off, but to continue practicing the first step and I'll be back to train him tomorrow."

The genjutsu mistress could only nod under the pressure Jiraiya was exerting with his chakra, killing intent and blood lust. Seeing her nod, Jiraiya disappear with one goal in mind.

Paying his former sensei a visit.

Once Kurenai managed to regain her composure, she jumped off towards were Naruto was practicing. It didn't take long for her to arrive and see Naruto grow frustrated as he tried to pop the balloon in his hand. She smiled a bit seeing his determination as he span the water in the balloon, but failed to pop it. She was about to speak up and tell him what Jiraiya told her to do, when she had a weird vision.

In front of her, Naruto was no longer holding the balloon, but a fully developed Rasengan in his hand, was wearing a jounin vest and attire with a white cape with flames at the bottom of it. Except it wasn't Naruto. It was the Yondaime Hokage.

Her eyes widen as she chocked a bit, gaining Naruto's attention. She rubbed her throat a bit before blinking her eyes to notice Naruto right in front of her. She tried not jump back as just a moment ago he was way over there and now he was right in her face. And it wasn't helping that her cheeks tinged at the close proximity.

"What's wrong Kurenai-sensei? And why are you out here?" Naruto asked as he looked at Kurenai worriedly. It looked like she had gotten sick since when he last saw her because of how red her face was and pale the rest of her body was. Of course this wasn't the case, it was just proof showing how dense Naruto was.

Kurenai blinked at his question. She was a bit surprised that he couldn't feel the amount of chakra and killing intent the Jiraiya had been putting out, but credited it to his lack of training. That thought angered her a bit as it had been a few months since graduation and it appeared that Kakashi had barely taught him a thing before throwing him into the Chunin exams.

Shaking that the anger and thought off, she looked down at Naruto. "You sensei told me to come here and tell you that you have the rest of the day off, but to keep practicing and that he'll be back tomorrow as something popped up today."

Naruto looked up at her a few moments before nodding as he picked up the water balloon. "Thanks Kurenai-sensei! I hope Ero-sennin isn't peeping at girls though."

She wasn't sure why, but she gawfed at Naruto's statement. At any other time, his statement would have been true. And the fact that he called him Ero-sennin, which was quite accurate as he was a hermit and her was perverted, just made his statement all the more funny. After taking a moment to regain herself, she shook her head. "Trust me Naruto, he isn't peeping. He has something far more important to do."

The young jinchuuriki nodded at her statement as he continued spinning the water in the balloon as he began walking on the water and turned towards the village before turning back to her. "Thanks again Kurenai-sensei. I'll guess I'll see you on the day of the final when I win the whole thing."

Kurenai smiled a bit at his enthusiasm and nodded a bit. For some reason, after that image of him, she actually believed he might be able to do just that. "I guess so Naruto. Though don't count out Shino. He's tougher than he showed."

Naruto smiled foxily at her while rubbing the back of his head. "I know. That's why I'm excited. I finally get to prove how strong I am in this exam and prove to everyone that I'm going to be the next Hokage!"

Kurenai's eyes widen for a second as the same vision of Yondaime except without the Rasengan appeared where Naruto was. She blinked her eyes a few times and noticed it was still Naruto. She smiled a bit and nodded at him. "Just keep practicing and believing in yourself and your dream might just might come true."

He beamed her with a bright smile as she said that. "Thank Kurenai-sensei! Well see you. I got to go train!"

She nodded at him as he took off along the creek and headed towards the village smiling all the way. She couldn't help but smile herself as she headed off towards her own apartment when she suddenly looked up at the Hokage monument, more particularly the Yondaime's head.

The fact was that she was confused as to why she saw his image over Naruto. It made very little sense. I mean the two didn't...

Her eyes widened a bit as she saw Naruto's image over his. The two were nearly identical in facial features, except the whisker marks, the longer hair and the Naruto's boyish face. And from what she remember, the Yondaime had those electric blue eyes like Naruto, except a bit lighter as they weren't as deep as his. And what she heard from her father and mother before they perished in the Kyuubi attack, the Yondaime displayed a similar personality as Naruto's, especially on the battle field.

Putting all this together, she headed off to the village, heading to the only person, other than Jiraiya and the soon to be deceased Sandaime, who could confirm her suspicions.

One Hatake Kakashi.

* * *

Sandaime was on high alert as he felt the large chakra flare in the village. It was higher than his own in his prime and that had him worried. Only other Kage's had chakra reserves this large, which was not a good thing. But none of them could get into the village at this point unless it happened to be Tsunade or Jiraiya, and seeing the former of the two was just barely below his reserves in his prime, he had to guess the later one.

And that wasn't a good thing. Jiraiya had never truly been tested during his life once he began to come out of his dead last shell. In fact, the only time he was ever close to death was when he peeped on Tsunade around a decade an a half ago. So he had to wonder what had made his student, who had just came to town, blow like this.

He came up with only two options. One, he had brought Tsunade along with him and peeped on her and was running for his life, which he doubted cause Jiraiya wouldn't be emitting such a large amount of killing intent. It would have been fear he would have been emitting. And the second and final reason that he would be like this right now...

_'Oh shit.'_ Came to Sarutobi's mind as he felt the killing intent nearing his door. The Anbu just outside his room jumped in ready to protect the Hokage at all cost sensing the large chakra output and the level of blood lust being emitted.

The door crashed open as a foot connected it, sending it fly through the window, just above Sarutobi's head. The Anbu all paled as they recognized the man in front of him, though he looked a bit different with the face markings and large warty nose. They were gone within seconds, not wanting to get in the path of a pissed off toad sannin.

Sarutobi mentally cursed at his cowardly Anbu as he began to look around for an escape as Jiraiya, calmly as possible, walked towards him. He swore he could hear the music from Jason as he approached him.

"Sensei, we need to talk."

Sarutobi paled even more and was praying for a miracle to save him, or at least give him a heart attack so he didn't have to deal with this.

Of course Kami denied him.

* * *

Kakashi was humming lightly to himself as he read his book while he walked through the thinning crowd as the sun began to set. He knew Sasuke wouldn't awaken today, so he was going to wait a bit till Sasuke was ready to train.

Of course he noticed the large amount of chakra and killing intent being put off, but he ignored it as he figured Jiraiya-sama was home and someone had just kicked him in the jewels. He giggled lightly at the thought of him peeping meaning that there would be a new book coming out soon.

Shaking that off for now, he continued reading as I miraculously managed to avoid everything in his path while not even looking up. After a few more moments of walking, he spoke without looking up at the person that just jumped in front of him. "What do you need Kurenai?"

Kurenai narrowed her eyes at Kakashi. It was bad enough that he was reading the book in front of her, but the fact that he didn't even take his eyes off it when he noticed her jumping in front of him was. She couldn't help but growl at him a bit when she spoke. "Kakashi, you and I need to talk. In private."

Kakashi instantly looked away from his book and at her as he noticed her tone. It wasn't I'm going to beat the hell out of you for being a pervert tone, but I'm going to kill you if you don't listen tone. With his one visible eye, he noticed that she seemed nervous yet serious, but something else caught his eye. It was the fact that Kurenai was looking him dead in the eyes with no emotions seen in her vibrant red eyes.

He nodded quickly, not liking where this was going. He quickly followed her as they jumped a few a few roof tops till they came to one that was secluded from sight and anyone that could possibly over hear them. He looked at her more worried than before, beginning to wonder if this had to do with that large chakra he was sensing. "Kurenai, what's so wrong that you had me follow you here?"

Instead of answering, she pulled out a kunai and threw it at the wall not to far from them, revealing Ebisu. His eyes widen at being found by Kurenai, but he should have figured. Even though she was still in her first year as a jounin, she was far more experienced and powerful than he was. "First off, it deals with him and his pathetic attempt in training Naruto, your training with him and the said boy's lineage."

Kakashi's eyes widen a bit hearing Kurenai saying she wanted to know Naruto's lineage, as he didn't even know himself. But he was interested in what she was talking about his training for. Was she trying to kind some of it out to help Shino out? And why Naruto? Sasuke was more a threat than Naruto was. Then again, he was probably over thinking all this seeing the look on Kurenai's face.

"Alright, tell me what happened and I'll think on telling you what his training has been till now."

Kurenai narrowed her eyes at Kakashi hearing this. She knew something was wrong cause he would always brag a bit on how quickly the Uchiha heir learned. "For one, he basically told Naruto to do water walking without even explaining it to him. Secondly, he took him to the hot springs on a day like this. And we both know that it's easier to start it at cold water before moving to hot water. And finally, what made you think he would train him fairly?"

The cycloptic jounin flinched at the last statement. He was pretty sure Ebisu harbored no ill will against Naruto, so he decided he was a better teacher than anyone else he could find. It seemed he was wrong and now he'd have to find someone else to train Naruto over the month wait. Sighing a bit, he responded. "I see. I will go find another tutor..."

"There's no need for that Kakashi. He already has one, in fact the best possible one this village has to offer." Kurenai interrupted him with venom lacing her voice.

Both Kakashi and Ebisu's eyes widen hearing this. It was a fact that Ebisu was one of the best teachers in Konoha that very few could rival. So who could possibly be training him now? Shaking that thought off, Kakashi looked straight at Ebisu, giving him a hardened glared before turning to Kurenai. "Who did he find?"

"Jiraiya." Was her short, simple answer.

At this both Ebisu and Kakashi chocking as they heard this. Neither could believe it. The legendary toad sannin was training the loud mouth known as Uzumaki Naruto. It sounded ridiculous, but both could see the seriousness in Kurenai's face and tone as she said that and knew that she wasn't joking.

Kakashi began sweating a bit at this as she continued staring at him. "So Kakashi, what did you train the boy in, cause from what I saw, all his skills are practically the same as they been before he graduated."

He paled hearing this and began searching for what he had taught his other male student. As he was searching, Kurenai answered for him.

"You didn't did you. You probably showed them tree walking then left them alone. Then once they got it down, you spent your time teaching the Uchiha. We all already know you do, just like how Gai bragged about Lee. But at least he attempts to train his other students. But from what I saw, Sakura had no training under her belt and got lucky to pull out a draw against the Yamanaka. And from what I saw with Naruto, was that he had to copy others as he has nothing of his own other than Kage Bunshin."

Kakashi paled even more hearing his short comings on teaching his other students. Even Ebisu was looking at him on this. Now he wouldn't have liked the fact that Naruto would have been on his team, but he would at least train the boy in something individually before sending them to the Chunin exams. That was just asking to get the entire team killed.

Kurenai just glared at him, waiting for a response. Kakashi sighed a bit before answering. "All I taught him was tree walking with the others. He seemed better off training on his own. Plus with such horrible control over his chakra, I couldn't teach him much."

Her eyes narrowed at Kakashi response before she growled out at him. "You could have shown him water walking yourself Kakashi if you knew that to be the problem. Yes, we all know that it's in the Konoha archives in the library, but Naruto isn't going to go there as the few times he has he's been kicked out."

Kakashi face fell at that as he looked at the ground, kicking himself for his idiocy. Shaking his head he sighed as he looked up at Kurenai. "I know that. I just over looked it and figured he was doing okay on his own. I didn't forget he wasn't allowed in there, I just... I don't know." The truth was he did know why he didn't train Naruto. He was too focused on Sasuke trying to redeem himself in Obito's eyes.

Kurenai narrowed her eyes seeing there was more than he was letting on, but with his past, it was best not to probe into it. She continued glaring at him before speaking softly, but still angrily. "Who are Naruto's parents? I know you know since only the Sandaime-sama, Jiraiya-sama and possibly you would be entrusted with such information.'

He shock his head at her as he looked up from the ground. "I'm sorry Kurenai, but I do not know that information myself. I know he has family, but Hokage-sama won't breech that information to me." Kurenai narrowed her eyes at him, but knew he wasn't lying from his tone and his visible eye. She turned around and was about to leave when Kakashi continued. "I have a question of my own. How do you know all of this, and why did you ask about Naruto's lineage?"

She stopped at his question before turning around and looking at him. From the look on his face, he wasn't asking her. He was telling her. She weighed her option before decided to speak, cause she knew she wasn't getting out of this.

"I was in the onsen when I heard someone outside yell something about a pervert peeking in on us. So I railed up the girl to beat the hell out the pervert and found out it was Jiraiya. After giving him a quick kick in the nuts and letting everyone else beat the hell out of him, I noticed Naruto trying to walk over water and falling in soon as he put his second foot in. So I went and got dressed before coming out."

"Against my better judgment, I decided to help him out a bit, even though he was a possible opponent for Shino in the tournament. I asked him if he needed some help and he said yes because Ebisu over here didn't even tell him how to do it. So I showed him and explained it to him before telling him to go find a cold water source to do it in. He thanked me and did just that."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Ebisu a bit but continued listening trying to figure out why all this came up.

"Then as I was about to leave, Jiraiya jumped up unharmed, somehow, and chased after Naruto. I didn't trust him having read some of the reports on Naruto's past and followed him." Both Kakashi and Ebisu flinched at this. They had read the same reports to and Kakashi had to step in for him on occasions.

"I followed him till he found and introduced himself to Naruto, as if he was trying to get his attention for a reason I didn't understand. Then after Naruto rejected him with an accurate comment, he came at him with another approach, saying that he taught the Yondaime. All three of us know that to be true and that Naruto wishes to surpass ALL the Hokages. So I watched as he ask if he could train him. Jiraiya agreed with him, but under a few circumstances."

Now at this, both Kakashi and Ebisu were confused even more than they already were. Why would Jiraiya follow Naruto, only to train him? It really didn't make any sense.

"So Naruto showed him what he was trying to do and Jiraiya asked him to take his clothes off. I panicked at this thinking Jiraiya was Orochimaru in disguise, but was rest assured when I noticed him looking at the seal, which had an odd number seal over it."

At this, both male jounin had their jaw unhinged. They knew odd seals did not go over even seals and to do so on a person practically shot their chakra control to hell. _'So that explains why Naruto struggled so much against Kiba. He wasn't even at a fifty percent of his full strength. That's frightening to know that he's gotten so strong in such a short period of time. Hell, from what I saw in the academy, Kiba kicked him to the curb every time they spared in Taijutsu.'_

"He noticed me during this time and quickly undid the over seal and told Naruto to try again. On just his first try without being unhindered, he had fully mastered the exercise as he could sprint on the water. Once Naruto was back on land, he asked him who was all in the tournament and who was he facing. Naruto answered honestly and Jiraiya looked kind of pissed when he heard who he was facing. So he told him to get dressed as he had a jutsu to teach him."

Kakashi flinched at this part. Jiraiya looking pissed was not a good thing. And he had a good idea of what he was angry about. He knew the level difference between Sasuke and Gaara and Naruto and Neji, and to be quite honest himself, Sasuke had a much better chance than Naruto. So he continued to stay silent as he listened to Kurenai's story.

"So after he showed him the technique, he motion for me to follow him. Once we were out of ear shot, he asked me why I was spying on them. I gave him the same answer I did to you. He responded that he was above all that and that if he was going to do anything, I wouldn't be able to stop him. I knew this to be true and that I was foolish, but the look on his face told me that he didn't know what Naruto's life was truly like... and I told him."

For like the twentieth time that night, both Ebisu and Kakashi's eyes widen at the thought of Jiraiya learning this and that explained the high level of chakra that most shinobi were probably heading towards at the moment.

"Before he took off towards the Hokage tower, after transforming... He asked me to tell Naruto that he had the rest of the day off, but to continue practicing the jutsu at home. I did so and spoke a bit with Naruto after telling him. When I was speaking to him... I had these visions..."

Both male jounin looked at her with questioning. Visions of what was going through both of their minds as they looked at her while ignoring the massive amount of killing intent coming from the Hokage's tower before an explosion, figuring it to be Jiraiya. Kakashi was the first to speak for them. "Visions of what Kurenai?"

She looked up at him and in his one visible eye before speaking. "I saw the image of the Yondaime Hokage over his. Not only that, but when I left and looked up at the monument, I saw one of Naruto's face over his. It was as if someone was trying to tell me something."

Kakashi's eyes widen hearing this as Ebisu looked confused before looking up at the Hokage monument, trying to match the said things. Kakashi didn't need any of that. He had a clear picture of the two in his head, looks and personality. They had the same colored hair, similar personalities, very similar eyes as Naruto's were just a bit darker and very similar features overall.

He also knew his sensei's wife, Kushina. She was a tomboy with an attitude like Naruto's and a lot of his features matched hers as well. His eyes widen in realization, but he wasn't going to jump to any conclusions without evidence. And his evidence was going to be confronting the Hokage about this.

"Kurenai, we are going to see the Hokage about this right..."

"RASENGAN!"

A scream of an old man's was heard seconds after that making everyone flinch from the pain it was causing.

"In the mourning." Kakashi finished as he ignored the old man's screams and Jiraiya's yells of fury. Kurenai nodded with him before disappearing in a swirl of leaves, not even going to check to see if the Hokage was alright.

Ebisu on the other hand was inching closer to that direction as Kakashi turned towards him. "You and I are going to have a talk Ebisu."

The closet pervert paled at this. He knew this was going to hurt.

He was pretty damn sure as he started hearing chirping.

* * *

**A/N2:** Well, this is the end of my first chapter. Just to remind everyone, that Kurenai is not the pairing. The pairing is undecided and you can vote on it on my profile poll. So other than that, please review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
